


Genshin Impact

by Sikyein (Pockybits)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Genshin impact, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockybits/pseuds/Sikyein
Summary: Genshin impact was all the craze lately and Jinhyuk won't shut up about a certain pairing
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Genshin Impact

“Why you guys have to be so cute on a goddamn fiction this thing should have been cannon!” Jinhyuk yells frustatedly to no one in particular, startling Yein who was spacing out on his project from across the room. 

“geez do you have to be so loud? What are you even reading?” Yein asked, a littile bit irritated Jinhyuk interrupted his daydreaming session (he was imagining what would happen if he ditched his project altogether and gave the professor a middle finger instead of completing it, very important obviously). 

“nothing, its just frustating how these writers can write such amazing plot while I’m stuck with the boring ass plots the game devs made, they should’ve been hired to write the plot instead man, the actual game plot was so boring,” answered Jinhyuk. 

“I would ask more but knowing you its probably some lame anime game and you just wanted the characters to be gay for each other, nothing new here.” 

“Genshin Impact isn’t some lame anime game you uncultured swine, maybe if you could look past the fact that its one of the most highly rated new game, you could appreciate the beauty of the game!” Jinhyuk shouted back at Yein’s dry reply. 

While its true the game is really popular lately, everyone has been playing it except for Yein, he has never had any interest in those kind of games so its understandable he was pretty indifferent about it when the game came out, Jinhyuk on the other hand was always big on open world adventure type of game so its no surprise he was heavily invested on it, Yein would usually not mind this except for the fact that Jinhyuk has been irritatingly loud about his displeasure about certain characters’ storyline and it has starting to get on Yein’s nerves. 

“what frustates you so much that you had to yell so loud anyways?” Yein asked again. 

“they did not eleborate enough on two of the characters’ relationship, honestly those two would make a really interesting relationship dynamic and they’ll be so cute together,” says Jinhyuk. 

“you know if you really wanted relationship in a game you should’ve played some otome games instead,” Yein jokingly replies, earning him a sandal thrown from across the room. “why do you ship them so much anyways,” he asked further. 

“well, you see theres this character name Zhongli, he's tall, handsome, but very stoic and this chaeracter named Venti, he’s a bard, small in stature, and very cheerful. They're gods of some sort, they had a history together and Venti is actually a bit scared of Zhongli, but the devs never made a storyline about their early days together so I resorted to fics but all these writers writes such cute and amazing plots I get annoyed knowing I will never get that in game!” Jinhyuk explains, clearly irritated, he then elaborated further on how in one of the fics he read Zhongli was such a loser because he never confessed to Venti or something along those lines, Yein. Has since tuned Jinhyuk’s rambling off because he got bored of listening. 

“hm, that Zhongli and Venti dudes kinda sounds like us don’t you think?” asked Yein absentmindedly. 

“what do you mean?” 

“Zhongli is tall, you’re tall, Venti is a bard, I sing for the campus’ band, Zhongli never confessed to Venti for whatever reason, you always gave me the heart eyes but never made a move, out dynamics are more or less the same.” Yein joked without looking up from his laptop. 

Yein hasn’t heard Jinhyuk said anything after his joke, at first he didn’t think much about it but then he felt bad that he might have hurt Jinhyuk’s feeling so he finally looked up from his laptop but to his surprise, he found Jinhyuk staring right at him. 

“Jinhyuk, what are you-” asked Yein before he felt Jinhyuk cupping his face and then, 

Jinhyuk kissed him, on the lips. 

Jinhyuk broke the kiss and stared Yein in the eyes, “me? Never making a move? You were saying?” he asked smugly. 

With a very red face Yein lightly slapped Jinhyuk’s shoulder, “ask me out on a date first you buffoon.” 

Jinhyuk laughed at that and replied, 

“I’ll take you to hundreds of dates starting tomorrow, boyfriend” as he winked at Yein. 

Fin. 


End file.
